Comment prêter allégeance à une reine selon Morgane
by sabricotte
Summary: Morgane, Gwaine, un cachot... Rating M à fond !


Morgane avait pris Camelot, elle était devenue reine par la force des choses. Afin de pouvoir régner, il lui fallait l'allégeance du peuple. Et pour qu'elle soit reconnue en tant que reine, il lui fallait l'allégeance des chevaliers de Camelot.

Gauvain était dans sa cellule, en train de faire les cent pas. Il devait s'échapper par tous les moyens, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à cette Morgane là. Il avait connu Morgane lorsqu'elle était la pupille du roi, elle était gentille et douce, il se souvenait, de ses longs cheveux bruns tombant dans le creux de ses reins, ses yeux verts émeraude, sa peau laiteuse, sa poitrine généreuse, sa moue boudeuse, à chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait son cœur se mettait à battre très fort et seul dans sa chambre, il rêvait secrètement de l'emmener dans une des chambres vides du château et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit, et il se masturbait en y pensant le soir. Mais Morgane n'était plus, elle était devenue vile et corrompue par la haine, si bien qu'il avait mis ses pulsions sexuelles de côté. Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit car une érection commençait à déformer son pantalon. Il devait trouver un moyen de rejoindre Arthur, son roi, celui pour qui il avait juré de donner sa vie pour le sauver s'il fallait.

D'un seul coup, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. C'était Morgane. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait réellement depuis qu'elle avait changé. Il la dévisageât et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore attirante, elle avait encore ses long cheveux brun, son regard s'attarda sur sa poitrine. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit devenue une ennemie de Camelot, ses pulsions étaient toujours là, et il se dit qu'il la prendrait bien là maintenant contre le mur. Elle avait changé, il n'aurait plus de scrupule à la baiser come une chienne.

De son côté, Morgane regarda Gauvain. Elle devait lui dire certaine choses, mais elle fut troublée par le regard que lui lançais Gauvain. Elle le dévisageait à son tour, ses cheveux bruns descendant sur sa nuque épaisse et musclée, ses yeux noisettes, il ne portait rien d'autre que son pantalon, elle détailla les courbes de son torse, ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Gauvain lui avait toujours fait de l'effet, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre à cette époque de fréquenter un chevalier. Ses yeux s'attardèrent plus bas, là où une bosse se formait à l'entrejambe. Là, une pulsion violente la prit, elle le voulait lui, elle voulait qu'il la prenne sauvagement ici sur le champ. Et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Alors Gauvain, vous n'êtes plus le chevalier que j'ai connu, regardez vous, pas de blason, pas d'épée pour vous défendre, vous n'êtes plus rien » dit Morgane le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je n'ai peux être plus rien, mais il y a une chose que vous ne pourrez jamais m'enlever, ma dévotion pour Arthur. Seul Arthur est le véritable roi de Camelot, vous, vous n'êtes qu'une petite bâtarde, jamais vous n'aurez la reconnaissance du peuple » dit Gauvain.

Morgane se mit dans une colère noire et envoya contre le mur Gauvain, qui resta plaqué au mur par magie. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Le peuple me prêtera allégeance, ainsi que vous Gauvain ». Dit-elle. La vision de Gauvain contre le mur à sa merci excita Morgane. Elle avait envie de lui, ses pulsions étaient trop fortes.

« Jamais ! » dit Gauvain.

Morgane s'approcha de lui, prés, trop prés. Il pouvait respirer l'odeur de sa peau, et malgré la situation, ses pulsions prirent le dessus et il commença à bander.

« Oh mais si très cher, j'ai de quoi vous faire changer d'avis » dit Morgane.

Elle s'approcha encore plus prés, et se colla à lui, c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle assouvisse son besoin sexuel.

« Comment me ferez vous changer d'avis ? »

« Comme ça » dit-elle en plaquant sa main sur le sexe de Gauvain.

Il poussa un cri, ce qui excita encore plus Morgane.

« J'ai vu comment tu me dévisage, je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que tu as envie de moi n'est-ce pas ? Avoue que tu as envie de me baiser, et ce depuis longtemps » dit-elle en desserrant son étreinte du mur.

« Dit moi Gauvain » lui murmura à l'oreille Morgane « Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de te branler en pensant à moi ? Je suis sûre que oui, parce que moi tu vois il m'est arrivé de me faire jouir en pensant à toi, et j'avais le vagin terriblement vide quand venait l'orgasme, et je me disais que ta bite pourrait combler ce vide si tu étais là, ce qui me faisait jouir encore plus » dit Morgane en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Gauvain n'était plus qu'un pantin entre les mains de Morgane. Elle commença à lui enlever son pantalon devenu gênant. N'ayant plus aucune volonté, il répondit difficilement.

« Je pensais à toi tout les jours en me branlant, mais ce n'était pas convenable de courtiser une noble dame. Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus qu'une chienne à mes yeux, alors je n'hésiterais pas à te baiser comme telle ».

Morgane attrapa les cheveux de Gauvain et lui plaqua la tête contre le mur. Ses paroles l'avaient mis dans un état d'excitation tel qu'elle enfourna sa langue dans la bouche de Gauvain et ils partirent dans un baiser bestial, chacun essayant de dominer l'autre avec sa langue. Il n'y avait pas d'amour, juste de la pulsion sexuelle enfouie depuis trop longtemps.

Gauvain pris les choses en main, il se retourna et à son tour plaqua Morgane violemment contre le mur. Il était déjà nu, son pénis le faisait souffrir tellement il était excité. Morgane fut surprise mais elle se laissa faire. Il arracha dans un grognement le haut de sa robe pour ensuite lui dévorer la poitrine, Morgane gémissait de plaisir et de douleur.

Il reprit possession de sa bouche tout en remontant sa robe quand il vit qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous, il lui dit

« Ouh je vois tu avais déjà prévu la situation on dirait. Tu voulais me donner ton cul pour que je te sois fidèle n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais comment on appelle des filles comme toi ? » Dit Gauvain sadiquement en la regardant et en lui enfonçant deux doigts dans son sexe.

« Oui, laisse-moi être ta chose cette nuit » dit Morgane sous le coup de l'excitation.

Gauvain commença à faire des va et vient avec ses doigts. Il n'était pas délicat. Morgane elle cria de plaisir.

« Ah je te fais jouir hein ? » dit-il en insérant un troisième doigt.

Morgane n'avait pas lâché le sexe de Gauvain, elle commença à le masturber à son tour. Gauvain le sentit et ne pu résister à l'envie de gémir. Il retira ses doigts du sexe de Morgane qui grogna.

« Patience ma jolie » lui dit il en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche, doigt qui venait de son intérieur, qu'elle se mit à lécher goulument.

« Si tu me veux, il va falloir te mettre à genoux » dit-il en retirant le doigt de sa bouche.

Sans un mot, Morgane comprit et se mit à genoux, et elle avala d'une traite tout le sexe de celui-ci.

« Mais dit donc tu es une gourmande »

En guise de réponse, Morgane suça comme une affamé la bite de Gauvain. Il posa ses deux mains sur sa tête et commença à baiser sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à l'intérieur. Morgane avala la semence de Gauvain, se releva et lui attrapa sa bouche dans un baiser.

Pendant ce temps, Morgane s'impatientait. Elle voulait désespérément se faire baiser, elle dirigeait le sexe de Gauvain devant son entrée, il la stoppa net.

« Oh non pas maintenant, je veux que tu sois en manque, que tu me supplies de te prendre »

Morgane resta interdite sur le coup, puis Gauvain repris ses caresses vaginales, ce qui a le don de faire céder Morgane.

« Gauvain…s'il te plait….prend moi, fait de moi ce que tu veux » dit Morgane en haletant.

Gauvain retourna Morgane, la poussa par terre, s'agenouilla derrière elle et la pénétra sans douceur. Il la baisa comme un forcené, avec toute cette pulsion réfrénée depuis des années, il sentait son sexe se contracter à chaque poussée, qui se fit plus intense à chaque fois.

Morgane se redressa, il la plaqua contre le mur. A genoux, elle commença à se branler le clitoris pendant qu'il lui baisa le vagin.

« Alors ? Le manque est comblé ? Ca fait quoi d'avoir enfin une bite dans ton sexe ? » dit Gauvain la voix rauque d'excitation.

« Encore…plus…plus profond, plus vite ! » dit Morgane au bord de la jouissance.

Gauvain en la pénétrant en levrette regarda le cul de Morgane et il eu une idée. Il humidifia son doigt de sa salive et pénétra son anus. Morgane cria.

« Oh oui…si bon ».

Gauvain fit des vas et vient avec son doigt et en introduisit un deuxième. Morgane était perdue dans les limbes du plaisir.

Soudain, Gauvain retira ses doigts, retira son sexe de son vagin, se positionna devant l'anneau de chair de Morgane et la pénétra à fond sans préparation. Elle hurla de douleur et de plaisir.

Gauvain fut terriblement excité par ce cri et la sodomisa tout en la pénétrant avec ses doigts.

Ils n'étaient plus que des pantins désarticulés, se mettant à la merci de l'un et de l'autre pour assouvir leurs besoins sexuels.

Morgane se masturbait toujours, elle était au bord de l'orgasme, sentant les doigts de Gauvain dans son sexe et son pénis dans son cul, et mon dieu elle adorait ça, être la salope de Gauvain.

Sentant Morgane au bord de l'orgasme, il se retira de derrière elle pour pénétrer son vagin, et la sodomisa avec ses doigts.

Elle sentait la bite de Gauvain en elle et à cette idée son orgasme lui vint, elle cria de plaisir ce qui fit jouir Gauvain qui éjacula en elle avec force. Il continua de la pénétrer et de la sodomiser jusqu'à ce que leur orgasme soit calmé.

Morgane était toute tremblante d'excitation. Gauvain se retira, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Alors il se leva d'un bond, pris le poignard de la ceinture de Morgane et la poignarda en plein cœur. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était morte.

« Au moins tu n'es pas morte pucelle » murmura Gauvain en souriant.

Puis il se sauva de sa cellule avant de se faire repérer.


End file.
